In Which We Say Goodbye
by TLOSpyrogirl
Summary: A one-shot of what happens after Christopher Robin leaves and forgets about the residents of Hundred Acre Woods, and the girl that saves them.


**A/N:**

**Me? Winnie the Pooh? Yes. I don't know What hit me, but it did. (Hee hee! I just love the Random Capitalization!) I'm just going to get on with the story so you won't have to read my Silly Introductions. As Tigger would say, they are re-dikorous.**

* * *

_Dedicated to all the teddy bears_

_Whether in the closet, in the trash, or in the hands of a new child, we've forgotten you_

_And we're sorry_

* * *

It was a particularly Gloomy day in the Hundred Acre Woods. Nobody really felt like doing anything but staying at home.

Christopher Robin had taken Pooh to the Enchanted Place one day, and explained to the bear about School, which Pooh did not really understand at all. But a few days later, Christoper Robin did not come back.

Pooh went to Christopher Robin's house one day, to look at the green door in which he usually came out of, and wonder where he was.

"I wonder where Christopher Robin is!" Pooh said to himself, sitting down in front of the door and wondering.

Pooh was, as told, a bear of Very Little Brain. And that's why, when he saw a young girl emerge from the treehouse, was quite dumbfounded. The girl walked up to Pooh and grinned, ear to ear.

"Hello!" she chirped.

Pooh was stumped.

_Usually,_ Pooh thought,_ Christopher Robin is a boy. But perhaps he isn't._

Pooh was broken from his train of thought when she girl frowned, cocked her head, and said, "Aren't you gonna say hello?"

Pooh examined the girl. She could be no more than six, with dark brown hair and eyes to match. She stood about a hair's width over Pooh.

"I'm sorry..." Pooh began, "But I was momentarily confused."

"How so?" the girl asked, cocking her head even further until she resembled a lost, confused puppy.

"Well, usually Christoper Robin comes out of that door. ...But maybe he doesn't. Maybe he never did. A-are _you _Christopher Robin?"

"Heavens, no!" the girl exclaimed. "My name is Dusky! Spelled D-U-sky! They call me Dusky, because I got dark hair."

Pooh, who had been confused, now seemed less stumped than before. "I'm Pooh," he said after a second.

"Silly, I know that!" Dusky exclaimed.

"Why?" Pooh asked.

"Because I'm your Comfetataion!"

"Comfetation?"

"Yes!"

"What is... Comfetation?" Pooh asked, looking more confused than ever.

Dusky smiled, laughed, and exposed her white teeth, one of which was gone.

"You shouldn't worry about it. It will all be over soon. Now come on!" Dusky exclaimed, taking Pooh's paw and skipping off towards Poohsticks Bridge.

Pooh, who was, as mentioned, a bear of Very Little Brain, could not comprehend many of the things Dusky was saying. He decided to just follow this strange girl.

Pooh and Dusky soon arrived at the bridge. Dusky walked over and sat in the middle. Pooh sat down beside Dusky.

He went into thought, a very deep thought, which was composed of many confusing things. They were so confusing that Pooh decided to sing a song about it.

_This is a confusing thought to sing_

_(Tum-tum tee)_

_About a girl named Dusky who is going to bring_

_(Tum-tum too)_

But Pooh got stuck after that, because he did not know _what _Dusky was going to bring.

"Dusky, what are you going to bring?" Pooh asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Dusky said, looking up.

"I mean, what are you going to bring to the Hundred Acre Woods?"

"Comfetation," Dusky answered quickly.

"Ah," Pooh said, who was still confused.

"I think," he said after a moment, "we should ask Owl."

"Ask Owl what?"

"What Comfetation is."

"Oh. Well, don't worry. Owl will come to us!" Dusky exclaimed, jumping up.

"But he doesn't—" Pooh began.

"He doesn't need to." Dusky finished.

Just as she said that, a lightning bolt hit the ground near the bridge and a rumble shook the foundation of it. It then started to rain, hard.

A few minutes later, all of the residents of the Hundred Acre Wood came running out to Poohsticks Bridge.

"What's going on? !" Rabbit yelled, the Great Wind blowing his fur back into his face and blocking out most of his sight.

Kanga was carrying Piglet in her arms for some unfathomable reason, while Roo only peeked out from Kanga's pouch.

The wind was blowing, blowing, blowing! It nearly blew everyone away, and Piglet _would_ have been blown away had Kanga not been carrying him.

"Who's t-t-t-that?" Piglet yelled, stuttering as usual.

"This is Dusky! She's our Comfetation!" Pooh replied, yelling over the groaning wind.

"What'sssss Comfetation?" Gopher yelled, who had come out of his burrow to see what the commotion was.

"It's time you know!" Dusky yelled, hopping onto the bridge's edge. "Christopher Robin isn't coming back. He's left. And he's forgotten you. So now, because he's forgotten, this world will collapse without memories to hold it up!" The wind whipped her hair around wildly.

"So you mean..." Owl trailed off. He was flapping through the air and trying not to get blown away.

The residents of the Hundred Acre Wood, although having their head stuffed with fluff, still understood.

"Yes," Dusky said sadly. "Say goodbye. Because... when the day is over... you'll just be plush again."

"That's re-dikorous!" Tigger denied.

"Goodbye..." Dusky whispered. She spread her arms and fell back over the edge of the bridge into the water below.

"Dusky!" Pooh yelled.

Everyone frantically ran over to the bridge and peered over the edge, but Dusky was gone. There wasn't even a splash to mark her passing, just the river, which had now begun to rage.

"What now?" Kanga asked, her voice lowering to almost a murmur.

"Now... we wait," Rabbit replied resolutely.

"Can't we stop it?" Piglet asked.

"No... we can't." Pooh said. He took Piglet from Kanga and held him himself.

"But—" Roo began, timid as a mouse.

"Hush," Kanga said gently.

Everyone sat down, and they huddled together. Some time passed before the wind quieted down. It started to become very bright.

Eeyore looked at the sky, barely visible, within the whiteness. He might have made a comment at how he knew it would happen someday, but even he was speechless.

It got whiter and whiter, ever bright, until finally... they were gone. It was over.

"Goodbye..." somebody whispered. But perhaps it was just a wind. Perhaps it was just a lost memory.

_Promise you won't forget me, never?_

_I won't forget you, Christopher Robin._

_Even when I'm one-hundred?_

_How old shall I be?_

_Ninety-nine... silly old bear._

~~...~~

A small girl, no more than two, stared out above her crib. The moonlight flowed in through the window, making the dusky-haired girl even duskier. She was wearing a one-piece pajama with clouds on it. She had dark brown hair, with eyes to match.

The child slowly stood up and grasped one hand on the top of her crib. She slowly but surely pulled herself up over the edge, and climbed down to the ground. She toddled over to her toybox, and using her whole body weight, hefted the lid up.

She stared at the contents; small worn picture books, blocks, a rubber ball... but that's not what she was looking for.

The girl dug her small hand into the colorful box until she reached the bottom. Her hand groped something soft. With a little effort, a golden bear was revealed to her.

She smiled.


End file.
